Nová Tvář
by AnnaMorrison
Summary: Jestli to někdo bude číst je mi jedno... jen pro můj dobrej pocit. Příběh o našem známém týmu, který je doplněn o jednoho člena navíc.
1. Kapitola 1

Pekelný žár

Pekelný žár. Asi tak by se dal charakterizovat celý poslední měsíc. Léto v Las Vegas pokaždé obnáší saharské teploty a sucho.

Ovšem v noci se život rozjíždí a ani dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Město neonů a hazardu nabízelo svou proslulou tvář zisku na jedné a maléru na druhé straně. Vše je v pořádku.

Pro Sharon Hillovou taktéž. Právě odešla z malého podniku v jižní části města, kde s přáteli slavila povýšení. Poslední autobus domů na předměstí jel před půl hodinou. Ale co, je to jen dvacet minut pěšky. Sharon rozhodně nepatřila mezi ty, kteří budou v noci čekat hodinu místo toho, aby se trochu prošli. A tak se mladá žena rozloučila s kolegy a vyrazila. Kdyby tušila, že jí hned za třemi bloky přistane na hlavě kus betonu, načež jí útočník odveze pryč, podřeže jako prase na porážce, její tělo rozřeže na kusy a upeče, snad by se radši zdržela déle.

V kanceláři na ústředí lasvegaské kriminálky zvedá muž ve středních letech telefon, který mu právě zkazil náladu. Celý týden nic zajímavého a zrovna když vyřizuje papírování na přijetí nového člena do týmu, celé město se zblázní. Vyděrači požadují rekordní částky, násilníci si pořídili nové a účinnější mlátící vybavení a do toho volá Brass.

„Grissom, co je?" otáže se Gil Grissom kolegy.

„Na jih od města našly děti kusy těla, konkrétně hlavu, ruce a levou nohu."

„Skvělý, jedeme tam," odpoví Gil. „Děkovat ti budu až na místě."

„Jak chceš," ozve se před ukončením hovoru.

Gil sehnal Nicka a Sáru, kteří se už nějakou dobu nudili, a řekl jim, ať se připraví na výjezd. Greg měl ještě nějakou neodkladnou práci, ale slíbil, že se přidá hned, jak skončí. Sám ještě dostudoval formuláře a rychlým telefonátem potvrdil přijetí a datum nástupu nového kolegy. Pak se vydal k autu, kde už na něj Nick se Sárou čekali.

„Kde ses tak zdržel?" otáže se Sára.

„Dřív nebo později uvidíš," opáčil Gil lehce nadneseným tónem. Nick se na Sáru ušklíbl.

Kus od místa nálezu zabrzdili a dál šli pěšky. Po chvíli jim zamával Jim Brass a došel k nim.

„Lidi, vítám vás tu," prohlásil. „Jste tu jen tři?"

„Jo. Catherine s Warrickem šetří únos, Sofia marodí a Greg dorazí později."

„Fajn," řekl Jim a dovedl je k nálezu. „Moc nám toho z oběti nezbylo. Co nezvládl vrah, dodělala zvěř. Každopádně to vypadá na ženu, ale moc se toho poznat nedá."

Na hromadě na zemi ležely dvě ruce, noha a hlava. Co však bylo nejzajímavější, vše bylo potažené upečenou kůží, kterou už na mnoha místech protrhali supi. Od ostatků vedly stopy a o kus dál se v písku zřetelně rýsovaly vyjeté koleje od auta.

Po chvíli se ozval Grissom: „Jime, neřekl jsi mi, že to tělo někdo upekl."

„Neptal ses."

„Bezva. Nicku, vyfoť to tu, Sára zajistí okolí a já se vrhnu na... to tělo."

Catherine seděla u počítače a porovnávala otisky prstů, které našli v kuchyni domu, odkud byla unesena třináctiletá Laetitia Noivorová. Její rodiče vypověděli, že když se vraceli z nákupu, viděli od domu odjíždět stříbrné auto, ale nenapadlo je, že by se mohlo něco stát, a tak si ho příliš neprohlíželi. Až doma si všimli, že jejich dcera zmizela a po celém přízemí jsou na stěnách a na podlaze kapky krve. Těch se ujal Greg. Warrick zůstal na místě, aby se přeptal sousedů a známých.

Catherine hypnotizovaně zírala na monitor, kde běhaly různé otisky pekelnou rychlostí. Z této zábavy ji vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře. Catherine se otočila a spatřila vcházet Grega Sanderse s několika papíry v rukou.

„Ahoj Cathy, nesu ti zprávy," ohlásil se.

„Povídej," vyzvala ho Catherine.

„Ta krev obsahuje dvě různé DNA, ale jedna zřejmě patří té dívce. Potřebuju mít něco, s čím to porovnat."

„V pořádku," řekla Catherine. „Zavolám Warrickovi, ať to zařídí."

„Fajn," souhlasil Greg. „Pak si taky promluvte s Davidem Wattem, zatčen před rokem za ublížení na zdraví, trest odnětí svobody na 10 měsíců, protože ta druhá DNA je jeho. Já musím letět, Gil má něco zajímavýho."

„Tak leť nízko nad zemí a pozor na sloupy."

„Provedu, šéfe," křikl od dveří a odešel.

Catherine zvedla telefon a vytočila číslo. Na druhém konci to párkrát píplo, než se ozval hlas Warricka Browna.

„Brown, slyším."

„Warricku, to jsem já," řekla Catherine. „Prosím tě, stav se ještě u Noivorových a vem něco s Laetitiinou DNA, ať má Greg co porovnat. Ta krev na stěnách byla zčásti její."

„Jasně, a kdo byl další majitel?"

„Nějaký David Watt, seděl deset měsíců za ublížení na zdraví, teď je dva měsíce venku."

„To teda není moc šikovnej. Sjedeme tam, až se vrátím."

„Počítám s tím. A tys něco zjistil?"

„Nic, co bychom už nevěděli. Laetitia měla kamarádek jako much, bohatá rodina, všude se to vědělo... chybí jediná zpráva od únosce a je to jasný vydírání."

„Dobře. Tak vem zubní kartáček nebo něco. Měj se."

„Ty taky."

Catherine zavěsila a dala se do čtení složky Davida Watta.

Na místě nálezu zbytků těla začínalo být živo. Grissom a Sára ohledávali, zatímco Nick se vyptával tří dětí, které tělo našly. Zjistil, že si šly kopat s míčem a viděly supy o kus dál, tak se šly podívat a objevily pozůstatky oběti. Vzhledem k tomu, že dětem bylo od šesti do osmi let se Nick nedozvěděl nic moc přesného, ale aspoň něco.

Gil zrovna zkoumal tělo, když mu zazvonil telefon. Kriminalista vstal, poodešel a pustil se do hovoru. Sára po něm po očku koukla, zatímco prohlížela stopy vedoucí od ostatků. Doleh­ly k ní části Gilova telefonátu: „Jak moc dřív?" „Už dnes? Jak to!?" „Tak jo." „Naschle."

Gil zavěsil a přidal se k Sáře. Ta se ho zeptala: „Kdo to byl?"

„Uvidíš, až se vrátíme na ústředí."

„Bezva," pokývala Sára hlavou.

Gil věděl, že jí tím dal brouka do hlavy, avšak věděl, že jako překvapení to bude pro celý tým dokonalé. _Aspoň budou mít nad čím přemýšlet._

Jelikož právě dorazil Greg, Gil ho ihned zaúkoloval odběrem vzorků z ostatků, zatímco sám se Sárou odléval stopy v písku. Nickovi mezitím volala Catherine, aby zjistila, jak dlouho ještě budou v terénu. Nick odpověděl, že za půl hodiny už by pomalu mohli být zpátky na ústředí. Přitom se zeptal: „Cathy, nevíš, co se to s Gilem děje?"

„Nevím, něco se s ním děje?"

„No, je tajemnej jako hlubokej vesmír, než jsme vyráželi, někde se zdržel a pořád nám nechce nic říct. A že si máme počkat, až se vrátíme."

„Nevím, ale já ho od včerejška skoro neviděla. Počkáme si, až se vrátíte."

Nick si povzdechl. „Tak ahoj."

Na ústředí právě Warrick vystupoval z auta. Z domu Noivorových si vzal Laetitiin hřeben a doufal, že na něm jsou zbytky DNA. Pro jistotu vzal i její zubní kartáček.

Ve vchodu potkal čtveřici vracející se z místa nálezu. Chystal se oznámit Gilovi, že s Catherine jedou pro podezřelého. Grissom ho však i s ostatními poslal do zasedací místnosti a poručil uvařit kávu. Pak odešel s tím, že hned přijde taky.

Sára pokrčila rameny a řekla: „Tak snad se už dočkáme toho překvápka." Ostatní jen souhlasně zamručeli a vydali se do zasedačky.

Catherine už chtěla vstát a jít pro Warricka, avšak přicházející procesí jí posadilo zpět. Nick přetlumočil rozkazy a uvelebil se v křesle.

„Tak copak nám to Gil chystá?" nadhodil Greg.

„Podle toho, jaký s tím dělá tajnosti," uvažovala Catherine, „to asi nebude nic nepříjemnýho."

Jako v odpověď se na chodbě mihly dva stíny. Pak se dveře otevřely. Dovnitř vkráčel Gil a za ním menší štíhlá mladá žena s velkýma zelenomodrýma očima a vlnitými rusými vlasy dosahujícími až pod pas. Oblečená byla v hnědé halence a dlouhé tmavě zelené sukni. Na nohou měla černé tenisky a v náruči nesla složku papírů. Po ostatních pokukovala trochu zvědavě a trochu bázlivě.

Místnost ztichla. Všichni zírali na Grissomovu novou kočku.

Gil se ujal vysvětlování. „Slečno Morrisonová, tohle je náš tým. Tady je Catherine Willowsová, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidleová, Greg Sanders a Warrick Brown. Chybí nám tu Sofia Curtisová a doktor Al Robbins, ten je na patologii." Žena pokývala hlavou a řekla: „Těší mě."

Gil se obrátil k ostatním a prohlásil: „Týme, tady je slečna Anna Morrisonová, přišla k nám ze San Francisca a ode dneška bude pracovat u nás. Má specializaci na všechno, co se týká zoologie, takže doufám, že jí tu hezky přijmete."


	2. Kapitola 2

2. část

Pět lidí sedělo v místnosti s překvapenými obličeji a nechápavě civělo střídavě na svého šéfa a na jeho objev. Jako první se vzpamatoval Nick, vstal a napřáhl k rozhlížející se dívce ruku, když ho však předhonil Greg. Řádně nové kolegyni naklepal ruku od zápěstí až skoro po rameno a hned by se pustil do výslechu, nebýt toho, že ho Nick odstrčil stranou a představil se jako gentleman. Po něm přišla na řadu Sára s Warrickem. Procesí uzavřela Catherine.

„Slečno Morrisonová, tak vás tu za všechny vítám a doufám, že se vám s námi bude dobře pracovat," shrnula myšlenky ostatních Catherine.

„Já vám všem moc děkuju," řekla trochu nervózně čerstvá kriminalistka. „Jen vás prosím, říkejte mi jménem, já si na vykání moc nepotrpím."

Catherine jí odvětila: „Tak v tom případě tě celá tahle parta žádá o to samé."

„Jo, dobře díky," oddychla si Anna.

Pak se ozval Gil: „Tak, když jste se tak hezky seznámili, vyrážíme do práce. Warricku, Catherine, vezměte Annie s sebou, ať se trochu otrká. My ostatní jedeme."

Když Cath s Warrickem a Annie zmizeli v chodbách, Nick obdivně hvízdl. Greg se otočil ke Gilovi a prohlásil: „No, líp sis vybrat nemohl. Máš můj obdiv."

Grissom zvrátil oči vsloup. „Pánové, ona tu není od toho, abyste se v práci nenudili. Potřebujeme někoho dalšího, protože Sofia od nás chce po skončení nemocenský odejít."

„Jé, už zase? Poslední dobou pořád pendluje," zasténal Nick.

„No, uvidíme," prohlásil Gil. „Třeba jí zverbuju alespoň na částečnej úvazek."

„A ono je něco takovýho tady možný?" zeptal se Greg.

„Všechno jde, když se chce." Poté Gil se Sárou a Nickem vyrazili na patologii a Greg šel porovnat vzorky DNA od Warricka a to, co nasbírali na místě nálezu.

Cestou k bytu Davida Watta:

Warrick zabral v autě místo spolujezdce a Catherine zadarmo šoférovala. Annie seděla na sedadle za Cath. Než šli k autu, museli se ještě zastavit pro novou sadu vybavení,. Takže mladou kriminalistu vybavili forenzním nádobíčkem, služební zbraní s dalšími nezbytnostmi, černou vestou s několika bílými nápisy na zádech a štítkem se jménem Morrisonová na pravé straně hrudníku. K tomu obdržela kriminalistickou bundu, jíž odložila do kufru.

„Tak, Annie, povídej," ozval se Warrick. „Co tě sem přivedlo ze San Francisca?"

„No," řekla Annie, „to je na dlouho."

„Času dost," ozvala se Catherine. „Ten Watt bydlí na druhém konci města."

„No tak jo," vzdychla Annie. „Víte, já jsem se narodila kus odsud, v Las Vegas. Rodiče se krátce potom přestěhovali do San Francisca. V sedmi letech jsem přesídlila do L. A., v patnácti zase zpět do San Francisca, tam jsem vystudovala kriminalistiku a zoologii, chvíli jsem pracovala u policie u zásahů na zvířata a jako poradce, čili jsem dvanáct hodin denně vyřizovala za nadřízený papíry... a pak mi Grissom nabídl místo tady. Asi pochopíte, že vábení rodnýho města a zábavnější práce prostě nešlo odolat."

„Chápu," prohlásil Warrick. „A co bys očekávala od téhle práce?"

„Hlavně bych tu chtěla vydržet. A najít nové přátele, protože ti staří už zmizeli."

„Já myslím, že tady o přátele nebude nouze," ozvala se Catherine.

„To doufám," řekla Annie.

„Myslím, že zrovna takový Greg by se kamarádil okamžitě a moc rád."

„No výborně," hlesla Annie. Warrick s Catherine se zasmáli a zbytek cesty strávili v mlčení.

Na analýze DNA:

Greg za Nickovy asistence porovnával vzorky DNA. Přitom vedli zpříjemňující rozhovor.

„Hezká, co?" ohodnotil Nick.

„To bych řek'," přitakal Greg a pustil mašinu.

„Zajímalo by mně, proč přišla k nám."

„No, asi máme docela dobrý renomé, a taky chce třeba něco novýho vyzkoušet a navázat nový kontakty..." spustil fantazii Greg.

Nick ho poplácal po rameni. „Ty bys navazoval, co?"

„Teď na nic takovýho nemám čas, protože ta DNA se shoduje," odpálkoval Nicka Greg. „Musím ještě porovnat těch pár částí těla a zavolat Cathy nebo Warrickovi, že ta jejich oběť byla zraněná. A tomu novýmu děvčeti, který se, myslím, jmenuje Annie, nezavolám, protože nemám její číslo. Ha!"

Nick jen zakroutil hlavou.

Na patologii:

Al Robbins stál s Gilem a Sárou u stolu s ostatky. Při tom objasnil, že se jedná o mladou ženu, kterou někdo praštil do hlavy, pak podřízl hrdlo, rozsekal a upekl.

„Měla jediné zranění následkem úderu, a to ránu na hlavě, která byla způsobena zřejmě kusem betonu nebo něčím, co mělo na povrchu beton, protože v kůži jsem kousky betonu našel. Ta rána sice způsobila bezvědomí a vážné zranění lebky, ale neusmrtila jí. To provedl až řez na krku, který zasáhl obě krkavice a průdušnici. Utopila se ve vlastní krvi."

„Oo," hlesla Sára. „Chudinka."

„To jsi zjistil z toho škvarku?" zeptal se pragmaticky Gil.

Doktor se zasmál. „Taky to nebylo snadné, tak si toho važte."

„Fajn," souhlasil Gil. „Nevíš, jestli jí dřív rozkouskoval nebo upekl?"

„Rozkouskoval. Ty řezy jsou spálené taky."

„Jak dlouho by asi mohla být mrtvá?"

Doktor se zhluboka nadechl. „To se dá dost těžko určit," řekl po chvíli. „Zaprvé ty spáleniny ztěžují práci, zadruhé pouštní prostředí taky dělá své a za třetí jí trochu obrali supi. Ale odhaduju, že než se takový kus masa upeče na tuhle úroveň, trvá to alespoň půl dne. Takže nejméně den."

„Tak děkujem," povzdechl si Gil. Už se chystal k odchodu, když za ním Al zavolal: „Taky jsem slyšel, že jsi přibral nějakou kočku."

Gil rezignovaně svěsil ramena a zahučel: „Přišla teprve před půl hodinou a už jí tu každý zná. Chudák holka."

„Ale, moc to dramatizuješ."

„Neřekl bych," opáčil Gil, když na dveře pitevny zaklepal Nick. Gil se omluvil a šel ven.

Doktor Robbins se obrátil na Sáru: „A jakápak vlastně je?"

„No, sympatická, docela hezká, možná trochu vystrašená a nervózní, což můžeme přičítat náhlé změně prostředí."

„Takže normální mladá dáma," shrnul Al. „Někdy jí za mnou pošli."

„Teď dělá s Warrickem a Cate na nějakym únosu nebo co."

V tu chvíli vešel Gil s Nickem a prohlásil: „DNA toho těla nemáme v databázi."

„No to je výborný," komentovala Sára. „Takže asi zas nic nevíme."

„Ale to podceňuješ Gregovy schopnosti," pokáral jí Nick.

„Vážně? A co zjistil?"

„No, on si trochu pokecal s databází," oznámil Nick, „a světe div se, ona nám dala rodinnýho příslušníka. Je to Brian Hill, bratranec zavražděné."

„A co provedl?" zeptal se doktor Robbins.

„No jo, já na to ještě nekoukl," přiznal se Nick.

„Tak mi to dej," ozval se Gil, vzal si složku od Nicka a podíval se do ní. Pak s velmi znechuceným výrazem prohlásil, že Brian Hill byl odsouzený za zoofilii.

„Co?" hrkla Sára.

„To jako že svou lásku dokazoval psovi," řekl Nick, který šéfovi koukal přes rameno.

„No teda," otřásla se Sára. „Tak jedeme, ne?"

U bytu Davida Watta:

Tři kriminalisté vystoupili z auta a vydali se ke vchodu do čtyřpatrového domu. Dveře jim podržela paní v doprovodu zhruba dvacetiletého mladíka. Když kolem ní trojice procházela a ona si všimla jejich služebních vest, bylo slyšet, jak na mladého muže šeptem křičí: „Phille, kolik sakra bylo tý holce?!"

Warrick, Cate a Annie vyprskli smíchy, jen co se dveře zavřely.

„To se vám stává často?" zeptala se nejmladší ze skupiny.

„Vlastně ani ne," řekl Warrick.

„Ale o to víc je to zábavný," přiznala Cate.

„Tak, kriminalistko Morrisonová," prohlásil slavnostně Warrick, „vzhůru na vaše první zadržení podezřelého."

Cate a Annie se na něj usmály a všichni vykročili po schodech nahoru.


End file.
